Some Things Are Better Left Unknown
by CUR3-F0R-B0R3D0M
Summary: When a school reopens, only excitement is around. But what if the principal looked like the same principal that died 100 years ago with the school? What's this about a secret club? Who is the mysterious boy? Summary CHANGE. Full Summary Inside! AU.


.[Some Things Are Better Left Unknown].  
**Idea and Story Written By: CUR3-F0R-B0R3D0M**

* * *

Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are not the property of me, no matter how much I wish they were. No copyright infringement intended. Nothing, I mean NOTHING belongs to me. Just the idea, thank you very much. **_This disclaimer is to be for all the chapters that I might forget to put the Disclaimer on, later on ahead (which will probably happen at least once or twice)._

FULL Summary: **Summary: When an old school that had been shut down a century ago finally reopens, no one gives it much thought. But what happens when there's buzz around school about a secret club awakening? Why are they now opening up to new recruits, and who, only is allowed to join? What's so mischievous about this school? And why does the principal look like the same one as it was the year the school closed? Popular Bella Swan, Fashionista Rosalie Hale, "Body-Builder" Emmett McCarty, Sensitive Jasper Hale, Fashion Designer Alice Brandon and Mysterious Edward Cullen all join together to get to the bottom of it. Literally. Remember, some things are better left unknown.** _Nothing more to say, actually..._

Author's Note:** I hope that you guys enjoy it and tell me if I should continue it and help will be appreciated later! Currently, I have no idea where this story will go, so if you want something to happen in this story, review or pm me to let me know, all ideas are welcomed! No flames, please, only constructive criticism allowed. Thanks and please enjoy this chapter! Also, this idea MiGHT not be completely "original", **what IS anymore?**BUT, I can assure you that this is going to be, to say the least, DiFFERENT! **_Updates will vary, but I will try at least once a week. On that last note, let's get on with it, shall we?_

* * *

BPOV

_What the heck?_ It was only my first day, and I was already lost and had no idea where I was. _Where'd my limo go?!_My father had insisted that I go to a regular university for college and he basically just dumped me here and left me. I know it's just my first day and it's still in the summer, so I don't have to worry about me being all late and stuff, but really? Did he have to just...leave me? California was crowded enough and I wasn't planning on looking around for a million hours just to find the office. _Sigh. This is going to be harder than I thought..._I thought to myself, walking around campus, my eyes darting around the place, looking for the Main Office, Attendance Office, well, actually, any office. Who knew such a new school would be so crowded?

Okay, so a little about myself, well, I was a little more than average in looks, and way above average in academics, that's why I was always home-schooled, ever since I was in the first grade. I was often times smarter than my teachers, and was ahead of the rest of my class by at least a year, so that's why I graduated high school early and was allowed to go to college early. I have long brown/mahogany hair that goes to just beneath my chest and brown, glassy eyes.

To say the least, I was about to burst when I received my acceptance letter in the summer to UCU. UCU, the University of California Unknown, was finally being reopened, and they had a great reputation for its students to have the best jobs. More than ninety percent of their students end up owning their own businesses, becoming famous, or being famous designers. Basically, whoever got into this school was set for life.

I was so happy when I got my acceptance letter that I had cancelled my trip to Cabo to pack and make sure that I had everything that I needed and ended up changing the clothes that I packed so often that Charlie, my dad, just told me to buy clothes after I got settled into my dorm, minus the clothes part, and I agreed. Money wasn't ever an issue because my dad was the CEO of a major music producing company, directing company, and had his own line of clothes and cologne. My mom worked as a make-up artist that worked on models for the Tyra Banks show, and she loved her job and that also meant that I got free make-up and so did she and it was a relief that we didn't have to worry about brands since the one that she used on the models (and the ones we got complimentary were eco-friendly and that way it wouldn't cause any skin damage or anything.

By the time I finally found the main office, it was 12 and I decided that I would quickly get my schedule, dorm assignment, and grab a bite-it'd been a while since I ate because I had to skip breakfast because of the long drive to get here from my aunt's house when I was visiting her and my cousin. As I walked in through the door, I couldn't help but notice that there was a really perky, and what seemed to be hyper pixie like girl bouncy around while a man with blonde locks was trying to calm her down. I was right in hearing range and could hear their conversation clearly.

"Jazzy, you can't just get accepted like that to an AMAZING school and just not be happy! It's like...not allowed!" She shrieked happily while throwing her hands up in the air with a large grin on her face.

The blonde just smiled and mumbled a short, "Mmm-Hmm, sure, babe." while burying his face in her neck, and from what I could tell, he was placing soft, slow kisses in the crick of her neck, lovingly. She just giggled in response and turned her head to where she looked up at me. I smiled at her, and she grinned and released herself from "Jazzy" and walked, well, more like glided, over to me.

"Why hello! My name is Mary Alice Brandon. But call me Alice, I hate Mary." She pouted, pursing her lips together to give off the effect that she really didn't and I laughed. She was going to be a bundle of fun, that's for sure.

"Hi, Alice, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but please, call me Bella." I smiled again, maybe this school would turn out great, and I already made a new friend!

She nodded, and smiled, "I can tell that we're going to be great friends! We already have two things in common!" _She agrees with me! We_ are_ going to be great friends! _AND_ we already have two things in common with each other. Wait a sec…two things? What?_

"What?" I asked, seriously confused. What is she talking about? We're totally different. She has short black, spiky hair. I have long brown, straight hair. She's about 4'11" and I'm about 5'4". Plus, we only barely shared two sentences…

"Silly Bella, we both don't like our first names, and we both have an amazing sense of fashion! OH! Talking about that, Jazzy, can you come here, please?" She waved him over with her hand and he was there in an instant.

"Bella, this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend. Jazz, this is Bella. Shake." She took his hand and mine and put them together and made sure that we shook hands. I couldn't help but burst out laughing so hard that I eventually ended up on the floor. "HAHAHA. Al-Al-Alice. HAHA. We-I-Hands-Shake-HAHAHAh."

"Ohhh Isabella, do you think that's funny? Well, I'll show you funny. We're going to the mall. Tonight. Just you and me. Be prepared to face the wrath of Alice Brandon!" She said menacingly. Did she think she was serious? SHOPPING? I was the Queen of shopping and makeovers. I would literally drive HER insane at that, and it seemed like something that she would do very often and she was supposed to be "scary" and she didn't know that I was the Queen of shopping, so I decided to go along with it and fake horror.

"Okay, here, call me; I'd love to go shopping!" I told her as I fiddled around looking for a piece of paper. "Wait, actually, can I have your number?" I asked her as I pulled out my phone.

"Sure, here, let me get yours too." And she just took my phone inserted hers, found my number and inserted it into her phone as well. "Well, let's get into that line, eh? I wanna see who I'm rooming with." I said, heading for the line, ducking to the side as a paper basketball came flying down towards my head. "Whoa! Umph." was all that I could get out of my mouth before I found myself with one of my dearest friends that I hadn't "talked to" in a while. The floor. Lovely, eh?

_Dangit, what the heck was that for? And who the heck threw it?!_ I thought to myself as I got up and looked in the direction the said object had come from with a frown evident on my face. When I caught sight of the people coming, all I saw was a huge man that seemed like he was a muscle man and it was obvious he went to the gym. Next to him stood a gorgeous blonde supermodel that had looks and curves that would put to shame many superstars and movie stars.

"Hello Alice," He boomed, nodding her way, "Jasper," he nodded to him as well before letting his gaze fall on me. I just stood there like an idiot. The couple was surely intimidating. I don't think I want to mess with them. And that was saying something because I was really outgoing and stood out for myself whenever something wasn't right. It normally didn't matter if they were someone of interest. Normally, if someone was bugging me or "in my way", I would set them straight, but for some odd reason, I had a feeling that he didn't mean it.

He confirmed my thoughts as he finally spoke to me. "Hey there, I'm sorry if I hit you with that, I was aiming for Jasper over here, and well, you were kind of in the way. By the way, I'm Emmett." He boomed once again, smiling hugely, and making it hard for me to say I didn't forgive him, and sticking out his hand to shake mine. I took it, laughing at his childish-ness.

"Actually, he has very bad aim, it's disgracing." The blonde said, giggling lightly. She stuck out her hand, "I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you." I took her hand and smiled, glad that someone as intimidating as her was friends with me.

"Hi, I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you too. Alice and I were going shopping tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to come too. I don't know anyone, but I know that shopping is way better with more people…" I smiled brightly, hoping that she would accept and come with us, "But only if Alice is okay with it though." It's not that I didn't want to just shop with Alice, but Rosalie also had good taste in clothing, and it would be nice to have more friends.

"Oh, and it's okay, really, about you almost hitting me with that paper ball. I'm just…not that coordinated, so it's not your fault." I said, turning to Emmett. He just smiled and laughed a booming laugh. _I swear he's going to make me deaf_, I thought smiling to myself as I realized how loud he was.

"Of course it's okay that she comes, in fact, I was just about to ask you if you would mind her coming!" Alice said, still bubbling with energy and enthusiasm.

"Actually, you had me at shopping, so of course I'll come with you. And I have a great idea. To make it up to almost killing you and sending you to the office, Emmett will come too." She said, smiling devilishly and looking at Emmett. "Right, Emmy?"

"But Rose, I already went with you last week and Bella said that it was okay, so really, do I have to go?" He pouted and asked her. If I were Rosalie, I'd melt and just let him off, and I was actually just about to when Rosalie spoke up.

"No, Emmy, _you_ aren't going shopping for _you_. _You_ are going to be holding her bags, and mine." She smiled. Emmett just pouted, but recovered later as his face lit up as if he were a light bulb and came up with a great idea. He looked around and when his eyes finally landed on Jasper, I saw Jasper move back, trying to get away from the "group".

"Aha! Why doesn't Jasper come along and hold Alice's bags, you know that Alice won't be able to hold them all by herself whenever she shops." He smiled brightly, smirking at Jasper.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea, huh Jazzy?" She beamed and looked at Jasper with what seemed to be an innocent face. At first, I thought he would say no because of the look on his face was showing sternness, but he proved me wrong when he looked at her and sighed, replacing the sternness with a smile.

"Okay, sugar plum, I'll go. Only because I love you though." He said to her, causing her to shriek and say, "Aww, Jazzy, I love you too!"

"Great, so we're on for shopping tonight, so…what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Rosalie asked, cutting to the chase, but being curious as well.

"Actually, I need to get into that line to get my schedule and my dorm assignment." I spoke up, as I headed towards the line. "Oh, well, we have nothing to do, we'll join you!" Alice replied, pulling my hand and dragging me to the line faster.

"Whoa, Alice, I know we just met and stuff-"

"Bella, I already feel like we've known each other for our whole lives! Can we please put aside that you are just extremely slow with that and move on?" She asked cheerfully, but solemnly. She even did the puppy-dog eyes. And the super cute little pout. Ahhhh, whatever. She's my friend. I can do this.

"Okay, okay, Alice, fine. Only because you're my first friend here, and I don't think I want to get on your bad side. With a pixie as hyper as you, things that go wrong with normal people would probably only be worse here." I sighed dramatically, but with a grin on my face to prove that I didn't mean it.

We talked for a little longer and we were finally at the front of the line, but the thing is, it would've been fine if that person took a little faster. If that person was a _little_ faster at getting their schedule, then I wouldn't have gotten so pissed up and started something that I never knew I might have feelings of regret for doing.

There, at the very desk that I wanted to go to, was a strawberry blonde, dog-carrying, way-too-much-perfume-wearing, control-freak, nasally bitch. Oh, and I don't judge people if they're nice to me, or to people around me. I don't ever judge people for bad character, but her, she, she was different. _She_ was asking for it. I could hear it in her screechy little voice that sounded like she made it sound oh-so-much more snottier and grosser when she was talking to the lady at the front desk. It wasn't even talking to her she was doing. It was complaining.

"Excuse me, miss, whatever, who the hell do you think you're talking to?! We are in America. We speak English. Not…Nerd! So don't use words like 'extremely' with me! I mean, seriously, what the hell is that? Like, Geek, or something?! Ugh. Tell her, Lauren." She sneered, using that nasally voice of hers again, sounding like a complete idiot. _Really?! "Nerd"?! EXTREMELY?! She's SO stupid. I wonder how she even got accepted to this school!_

"Yeah, like, Tanya thinks it's completely absurd when anyone speaks as if she was uneducated and knew nothing of whatever whoever was talking about. In fact, -Uhng." And that was where she stopped abruptly because _'Tanya'_ elbowed her, shooting daggers at Lauren. Honestly, I think that if Lauren wasn't hanging out with Tanya, she'd have more friends, and she wouldn't have people hating her left and right. She was actually _smart_. Something Tanya would never be.

Lauren mumbled a low apology and Tanya began speaking again. "Ugh. I'll forgive you this time, but DON'T make the same mistake again." She glared at the poor lady at the front desk, whom Tanya had given no chance to say anything. "Come on, let's go." She said to Lauren before disappearing again and leaving a very strong smell of her disgusting perfume behind.

Lauren rolled her eyes, trying to make it unnoticeable, and no one saw her, but me. I just kept quiet about it and hoped that she would leave Tanya on her own soon. She didn't deserve all the scolding that Tanya was throwing at her and Tanya didn't deserve a good friend if she was so mean to everyone, even her… "friend".

I walked up to the desk, got my schedule without as much as a glance, and my room assignment. Before I could take a closer look at it, it was taken away from me and Alice, surprise, surprise, and walked back to the desk. Although I was almost out the door, I could hear Alice's cheery voice clearly. "Excuse me, I know Tanya and Lauren were being completely out of line, but I was hoping that you could make a switch on room assignments…" She asked, with a frown on her face. With the stern face on the office lady, I was sure that she was just going to yell at Alice, but as Alice apologized about their horrible behavior, I saw that her mood was visibly lightening, and was surprised when she nodded and told her that it would only take a quick second, and that she was going to do it right now.

After about a ten minute wait, and chatting with what I called "the gang", I found out a few interesting things about the new…friends that I made. Rosalie loved fashion, and it was basically her life. Emmett thought that working on his body was the most important thing on the planet, besides Rosalie, of course. Rosalie wanted me to stop calling her Rosalie and start calling her Rose. Jasper was sensitive and very caring to everyone and wouldn't harm a fly, unless it was bugging Alice, his lover since high school, a story that he promised Alice would share with me very soon. And Alice absolutely loved designing clothes and making sure that the clothes she and everyone else wore were the most fashionable.

When Alice got back, she held three separate papers, and wore a clearly happy, smiley expression on her face. She handed one to me, and one to Rosa-Rose, before she started talking. "Okay, so I arranged that we room together! …I hope that you guys aren't mad about that…but I thought we could better get to know each other by living with each other. I know I'm going to like you a lot, Bella, so I know that I'm not going to regret it, but, Rose, are you okay with that? Is it okay that I roomed us all together?" She pouted to Rose, frowning.

Rose just smiled. "Alice, you know that when you pull that face, no one can say no, but of course I'm okay with Bella and you and me rooming together, in fact, I was just about to suggest that. Bella, are you okay with this?" She asked me sincerely, not pulling any face, but just asking in honestly as if it were in the best interest of me.

I smiled hugely. "Of course it's okay! You guys are my first friends here and I'm really beginning to grow on you guys. I'm just glad that you like me enough to live with me! Thanks!"

Alice beamed. Rose smiled. The guys just stood there, lost in all that has happened, and I just grinned. "Well, let's go eat then! I'm starving!" Emmett boomed, rubbing his belly in circles, as if that seemed to make more emphasis.

Everyone laughed at that, which left a confused Emmett, but Rose just grabbed him by the arm and led him out the door. Alice, still laughing followed suit. It was just Jasper and me left now. "Hey, I might seem quiet and stuff, but I'm always here if you need to talk okay? Anything at all, just give me a ring. Here's my number. I know the gang can get a little crazy, but trust me, we're quite something and I can assure you that we're something you've never seen before, and are likely not going to see anywhere else." He said the last part with a wink and waltzed out the door, leaving me.

I stood there for a minute, just thinking about all the good times we were going to have, and what great memories I was going to make. As I moved my feet, and headed out the door, I ran straight into someone and fell back from the force of the collision.

"What the hell? Watch where you're go-Wow." The melodious voice chimed, followed by a sharp inhale of air.

As I looked up, ready to apologize, I saw a hand shoved my way and grabbed it. As soon as I got up, the only thing I heard was, "Be safe." And the man disappeared. I was stunned by the shock I felt when our hands touched and the tone of his voice which was mesmerizing, I'm sure, to any human girl on the planet.

"Ring, ring, ring." I looked at the Caller ID of my phone and saw that it was Alice, and dashed out the door without a second thought about the mysterious guy that I smooshed into. That would be for later on when we were in our dorms and I was alone. For now, I had to hurry or else Alice would have my head for lunch!

* * *

End Of Story AN**: Well, I hope that you guys all enjoyed it. Tell me, what do you think? Hmmm. The all-too-famous words, "Be safe." Make it into this story, eh? Actually, I have nothing else to say besides; I'm going to try SUPER hard to get the next chapter out ASAP! **_I couldn't post it up earlier since FF was being "glitchy" when time came for me to post this, so, sorry for the wait, you guys!_


End file.
